coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8354 (31st March 2014)
Plot Carla intends to tell Peter she's pregnant but he rushes out of the flat on factory business first thing. Tina's chirpiness causes Steph to guess that she's seeing her man today. The police ask Gail and Kylie to look over photos which could identify the intruder. Leanne gets Peter to take Simon to the dentist, much to the disappointment of both Carla and Tina. Phelan mentions the break-in to Owen and Gary. They play dumb. Michelle asks Carla why she hasn't told Peter her news but she genuinely hasn't had a chance as Peter rushes around between appointments. She decides to wait for the right moment. Julie and Sally decide on a lady's night at the bistro in Hayley's memory. Carla becomes tetchy and snaps at Kirk when he loses the van keys, causing a delivery to be delayed. He finds them in Peter's drawer as he forgot to return them. Peter meets Tina in her flat but rushes off immediately when he hears about the missing van keys. He is annoyed to find Rob lending a hand at the factory. Owen asks Katy to search through his contacts to drum up work as he wants to work for himself again. Carla books a table at the bistro, intending to tell Peter her news there, but with Tina harassing him about not seeing her, he ducks out of it. Carla accuses him of avoiding her and leaves, upset. Katy doesn't find any work for Owen. Stella prepares to tell Eva she's moving. Sally thinks it's time Maddie left No.4. Kevin says he'll handle it. Peter returns home and finds Carla despondent. She tells him she's pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *PC Stanlow - Leah Hackett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor, office and packing room *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mill conversion site Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is desperate to tell Peter about her pregnancy but cannot get him alone; and Sally thinks Maddie has outstayed her welcome. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes